


Rage Against the Establishment!

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Kaney former Marine sniper turned Math teacher from one of America's shit-holes, faces off against local Titan thugs Reiner and Berthold in his classroom and best them!  Blog of the news goes viral and soon Levi is arrested for the assault on his students.  Self-defense is the only reason he's not sacked or in jail, but the union wants proof he has his rage under control.  They suggest time off.  Feeling the need to kill something, Levi heads into the mountains.  An ordinary hunting expedition turns deadly as the hunter becomes the hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking Tag "Fic: RAtE"

It starts out like any typical school day does in America's slums. Classrooms practically empty, lectures falling on deaf ears, and teachers who feel under appreciated and over worked. This day promises to be no better than the last as Levi Kaney quickly surveys the few students that did manage to drag themselves inside his classroom on what promises to be a dreary day. 

Life hasn't changed much in all the years he'd spent at this hellhole. Oh, sure, the students look younger, get hooked earlier, and use better gadgets but they are still bound to amount to little more than welfare mothers, deadbeat fathers, or worse, turf-war bloodstains on pothole-infested concrete. Yep, nothing says loser like home sweet hell. 

“The Midget”, they call him behind his back. He knows. Shit, of course he knows because there is always that one student that will tell him. They always think they are doing him a favor by telling him. Fuck, he doesn't want to know what the fucking brats call him. He just wants to forget his own sordid past, the one that keeps him lying awake at night.

He's given up on giving back years ago. Now, he just counts the days until he can retire with a clear conscious at having tried to make a difference.

When Hoover and Braun file passed his desk, he knows he is in for another shitty morning. These are two of the wolves among the lost sheep. They each have records a mile long and aren't worth the spit to yell at. Over the last few weeks, they had gotten more brazened, more ballsy. These two have a knack for getting teachers to retire early, and Levi is on their shit list. Admittedly, it beats being on their 'hit' list, but usually it amounts to the same thing in the end. 

Half way through Levi's lecture, Reiner gets up to use the pencil sharpener which, naturally, is a ruse since he is carrying a pen. Getting near Levi, he pulls a knife on the Midget. Someone gasp but the rest of the students just watch the show unfold. With an unimpressed 'tch', Levi turns to face the bruit. He is easily over six foot tall to Levi's 5' 3”. 

“First, shit-for-brains,” Levi states, “a clip point knife is no weapon to bring to a school.”

Jabbing the eight inch blade under his teacher's chin, Reiner states, “Oh, yeah, old man. And what the fuck would you know about it?”

But there is a gasp. This time from Reiner himself since in the time it takes Reiner to react, Levi has a blade of his own poised against to young kid's genitalia! Reiner puts up his hands in surrender and, just as Levi disarms him, he hears the familiar sound of a snub-nose being cocked. He doesn't have to look to know Hoover's just pulled a gun on him. In one fluid movement, Levi throws Reiner's clip point knife at Berthold's right arm and leans backward over his desk out of the line of fire. The report is deafening as the bullet flies, missing its target and splitting the blackboard in two. To Hoover's surprise, his gun drops to the floor as the sleeve of his hoodie is impaled in the bulletin board behind his back. 

The room gets deathly quiet. 

Without taking his eyes off Hoover, Levi calls out, “Ms. Ackerman?” 

“Yes, sir,” the girl chimes up having just witnessed a really cool save.

“Living in this neighborhood, I assume you know how to handle firearms and knives, is that correct?”

“Yes, sir, unfortunately,” she replies.

“Good, then listen carefully. Please, take Mr. Hoover's bandana off his greasy hair, loop one end around the trigger guard of his gun. Bring both it and the knife that's pinning his sleeve and deposit both in the lower left hand drawer of my desk. Do not touch the trigger. Do not get close to Mr. Braun on your way up to my desk.”

Mikasa grabs the bandana off of Berthold's greasy mop of hair, almost daring Bert to challenge her but Berthold is still reeling from the fact that his teacher has the brains and the speed to not only avoid death but also pin his sleeve, which is a small miracle given the distance, that he doesn't move. Reiner, however, is hopped up on something and is still a threat.

Once that's completed, Mikasa returns to her seat. She looks over and whispers to Armin, “What are you typing, Arlert?”

“Are you kidding? I'm typing what just happened on my blog!”

Levi grabs Braun by the collar and pulls him down to his height saying, “Fucking brat, you are hereby expelled from my class until you're ready to fucking listen and make something of yourself. Don't show your fucking face around me again or you'll get more than just a warning next time.” Then he tells both Reiner and Berthold to take a hike as he retracts his switchblade.

The very next day, Levi's classroom is packed! He sees students he hasn't seen since the start of the first term. Both Hoover and Braun are also in attendance which seriously irks Levi. “Hey, shit head,” he yells while addressing Reiner who is remarkably sober for once, “I thought I told you you were expelled!”

“You said if I wasn't willing to listen,” the kid shouts back over all the noise of seats scraping. “This is me listening so make it good, teach.”

Levi's eyes shift to Bert's and the kid actually holds up a notebook to take notes in. With a small smirk, Levi just shakes his head. 

Half way through the lesson, there's a knock on the door. “Enter,” Levi states. Watching as their red-headed Principle enters with an armed escort, Levi asks, “Who do you need now?” since having students taken from his class in handcuffs is a weekly occurrence.

“Um, Mr. Kaney, can we talk privately?” Principle Petra Ral asks hesitantly. Her request draws a wary sigh but Levi complies. The students start guessing as to who the boys-in-blue are looking for. Both Reiner and Berthold are certain it's them for yesterday's theatrics. 

“What?” Levi nearly shouts and then, something none of them ever thought they would ever hear in this lifetime happens, Levi laughs. He actually laughs. “You're joking, right?” The students have gotten deathly quiet as their teacher walks to the front of the room. “Sorry, kids. That's all for today,” Levi states as the police officers cuff their teacher and lead him away in handcuffs. 

“Wait, what just happened?” Connie asks, looking confused.

“It seems someone posted a blog that went viral,” Principle Ral states.

Mikasa looks at Armin saying, “Did you just get the coolest teacher in our school fucking fired, Arlert?”

“No, no!” Armin screams. “My post didn't condemn Levi! I wrote the truth.”

“Well, your truth just got him fucking arrested, Armin!” someone shouts.

“Armin's telling the truth,” Connie adds, having just pulled up Arlert's blog. “His blog says that the teacher known as Levi...blah, blah, blah...here it is “...saved his students...acted heroically when two thugs...” I'm guessing that would be Hoover and Braun...”

 

“See? I didn't even mention you guys by name,” Arlert says in his own defense.

“So the only name they have is Levi's...” Mikasa states as she stares back at him. “Damn it, Armin, I really like that Midget. Now, who is going to take over this boring subject that so many teacher's suck at teaching?”

Principle Ral speaks up saying, “You're substitute will be here anytime now.” A collective groan goes up from the class and students start filing out in droves. “Wait! She's really good!”

“Forget it, Mrs. Ral, nobody cares,” Connie says while shuffling passed.

“Yeah, honestly, I only came for the show,” Sasha adds.

“Sorry, Mrs. R,” Reiner adds sincerely, “let my mom know if Mr. Kaney is reinstated. Sorry we got him arrested.”

She looks at Hoover who just shrugs as he walks out.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The idea of Levi being a Math teacher is taken from two other SNK fanfics: Consequences &  
> The Minutes of the Red People both  by throneofwaste. Excellent stories so take a look.

“So Levi, how have you been,” the counselor asks knowing the answer to his own question as he sits in the plush leather chair behind his large Mahogany desk.

This is their ritual and it irritates Levi to no end.

“How do you think,” comes the bitter reply. He scoffs at the man with his perfect build, great teeth, thick blonde hair. Shit, if any man was fuck worthy...

“What I think isn't the issue here, Mr. Kaney. If we're going to get passed your rage issues, you need to talk to me,” Erwin states. “Have you written about any of the triggers you mentioned?”

“Everything fucking triggers it,” he adds bitterly. “Right now I'm focusing on 20 ways to kill you and 21 ways not to.”

“I appreciate that,” Smith adds mirthlessly. “But in order to keep your job, the union needs to see real progress,” he states. “If it had been another teacher or even the janitor that you went off on, then they wouldn't have cared as much but seeing how it was a couple of your student's...”

“Did you read the blog?” Levi asks. “Did you read the part about how the kid pulled a fucking eight inch hunting knife on me first?” 

Erwin looks at him saying, “That's why we're here instead of you being behind bars.”

“So you admit it was self-defense,” Levi adds in his own defense. 

Erwin Smith just smiles that same plastic simpleton smile at Levi and he nearly forgets the 21st way to not kill the bastard. What ever fucking possessed him to become a fucking Math teacher(*See notes) in the first place? Why did he think he could be around students all day long, five days a week without wanting to kill someone?

“The union has asked that you take some time off to regroup. They want to make certain that you're up to the job before returning. You will receive your regular pay so think of this as a paid vacation,” Erwin adds hopefully.

“And just what am I suppose to do to occupy myself? I have no life. Fucking teaching is all I have, Erwin. You know damn well that there's nothing else for me,” Levi states angrily. 

Erwin's eyes shift to his desk and Levi glances at the television screen. It's muted but the crawler is giving him updates. The crawler reads: “...five year anniversary of their disappearance. Dr. Grisha Jaeger is still offering a $250,000 reward for the safe return of Carla Jaeger, beloved wife and Eren Jaeger...” a photo of the young nine year old flashes before Levi's eyes and he is enthralled with the kid's eyes. Damn, his eyes alone will get that kid all the pussy he ever wants or needs. 

Erwin is watching Levi's face carefully. He glances toward his left saying, “Sorry, I forgot I left that on,” as he clicks the remote. The screen goes blank. 

Levi takes a deep breath and says, “Fine. I'll take a break. Hunting...” he adds while closing his eyes. “I haven't gone hunting in ages.”

“So the need to kill is still strong,” Erwin tentatively asks.

“For fuck's sake, Erwin, that should be obvious even to you. I was trained to kill. I got paid for being the best. I got metals for being the sharpest. I got praised for being Humanities Strongest and you honestly wonder why I can't set it aside when it's an intrinsic part of my persona?!” Levi rolls his eyes and rises to his feet. 

“We still have ten more minutes,” Erwin adds.

“Don't. Just don't. As of this minute I'm on a paid vacation. I'll see ya in two weeks,” he adds while bolting for the door.

Hunting. If that's what they call it. To him, there is no real game worthy of his stealth, his expertise. He's even considered going on Safari just for the challenge but the one thing his mother was able to instill in him before she fucking O. Ded and left him to fend for himself was a respect for the precious...the unique, and nearly every worthy beast, due of course to man's own stupidity, is now endangered of becoming extinct. No, he would not kill for fucking kill's sake. Perhaps he'd forget the guns and weapons of mass destruction. Hunting with a knife and his wits...now that would be a real challenge to bring down a deer or some other forest creature. 

He begins refiling through his stash of weapons gathered over the years from students. The handguns he always turns over to the police and it has helped solve more than a few crimes but the nunchucks, knives, brass knuckles, Japanese throwing-stars...shit, he's collected enough crap to start his own mini armory! And there it lies. The latest in the long arsenal that is his life, Reiner's clip point knife. The weapon that most likely has ended his teaching career. Horribly dulled from over use. There's even a small nick in the blade. Levi retrieves his honing oil and wet stone and takes a seat. When he is finished, the blade is once more razor sharp and the handle well-oiled. The knife is a thing of beauty easily costing well over a hundred bucks but Levi knows the kid probably stole it off of a rival gang member or pinched it from a grandparent.

Levi packs his gear, leaves his cell phone behind, and heads for the mountains. It actually feels good to be outside. He feels the sun on his face and the breeze ruffle the wisps of hair above his under cut. He breathes a deep sigh of relief. Oh, god, how he's missed this! He just closes his eyes and allows the sun's warm rays to caress his pale skin. 

He laughs to himself remembering how he used to tan in the summer time: He is playing basketball with some friends. The hoop is ten fucking feet off the ground! The Short Stack as he's affectionately called by his friends is one of the skins. His T-shirt is carelessly abandoned at the edge of the court. At 5' 3” his homies are amazed at how nibble he is and his powerful layups earn him the nick-name of flying Short Stack! 

It is during one of their games that a rather unenlightened neanderthal from three towns over leans out his passenger’s side window shouting, “Look at that fucking nigga fly!” 

Now, Levi is a lot of things, but in his teen years, he's not one to let an insult like that pass him by. Grabbing the ball, he shouts, “What did you say, pussy?” And to his amusement the dumb-ass repeats his insult. Levi jumps the retaining wall, drags the fucker out of the passenger window, and beats him, putting him in the hospital and landing himself in Juvie.

Now, his skin is so pale, the skin around his eyes so bruised, he scarcely recognizes himself. (He does realize his look is very appealing to the Goth kids in his classes. More than once, he's been invited to join them outside of normal classroom hours. Of course, he knows they are always expecting him to have something fascinating to contribute so he respectfully declines. Even kids in a America don't do Goth right. Real Goth wouldn't want or need the meaning of life explained to them. They wouldn't give a fuck.)

This is his life. Holding in the rage from taking shit all day and denying his skills. The US of A really needs to give it's skilled hunter's a better outlet when they return home from war. Perhaps not actual people to shoot at but something better than, “You're home now. Play nice.”

So he starts his assent into the Heavens not expecting much. Toward nightfall, he makes camp. Just a simple pup-tent, nothing fancy. He don't do fancy at least not when he is hunting. To the sound of crickets chirping and frogs croaking, he relaxes enough to fall asleep. The fresh air does wonders for helping one sleep.

During the night, a phantom breezes by his tent unnoticed. Unbeknownst to Levi, the hunter has now become the hunted.


	3. Part 3

Part 3:

During the night, a phantom breezes by his tent unnoticed. The hunter has now become the hunted.

With the morrow, Levi wakes refreshed. Finding a stream he disrobes and jumps butt naked into the cool water. Ah, just because he's roughing it, doesn't mean he has to smell like it. He swims for over half an hour, toning his muscles and relishing in the way the water caresses his skin. 

His stomach rumbles angrily, so he tries his hand at bare-handed fishing. Managing to grab a rather fat rainbow trout, he tosses it on the river bank and swims for the shore. He realizes this is more than enough to keep him nourished. Not one to waste food either, he cooks enough for himself for now and uses a salt, brown sugar, and water brine to smoke the rest for later. The smell is tantalizing if he does say so himself.

He keeps it far from his tent while he sleeps since bears are a common occurrence so in the morning when he sees it's been confiscated during the night, he thinks little of it and is just glad that's all the bear took.

He continues his climb, reaching a bare spot where a fire has ravished the forest. The scent is old, a season or two at least, but the new growth is slowly and steadily taking over again. Seeing many hares in the underbrush, Levi makes a small snare trap to catch himself some dinner. It's almost sad how quickly he catches one. Looking into its eyes, he mercifully kills and dresses it. Soon it's roasting over the make-shift spit with a touch of Rosemary and garlic infused olive oil coating its searing flesh. 

There's not too much meat on a wild rabbit so there are no left overs. Just bones and entrails which Levi burns. Once they are sufficiently chard beyond recognition, he covers the remains and thanks the mountain for providing him nourishment. He whispers an old Shawnee pray he learned from his maternal grandmother. Levi never remembers whether it's to be spoken after the kill or after the disposal but he believes the effort should be enough.

Making certain the fire is completely out, he makes his way up the small ridge before nightfall. He wants to see the sun rise over the peak in the morning.

Once he's completely out of sight, the phantom quickly unearths the remains, chewing eagerly on the entrails and bones.

There is still a tiny bit of Rosemary on the meat he finds. It reminds him of a buried memory. One so deeply profound, he is surprised to find tears on his cheeks. He looks at the ridge the hunter scaled and decides to continue following him. He's getting a bit out of his territory though and feels a tiny bit uneasy when he realizes this hunter is approaching the cave of the others. He has bad memories of that cave. Memories he'd sooner forget.

Levi beds down for the night, setting the tiny travel alarm to be certain he will wake in time to see the sunrise. Little pleasures are all he needs. A clean home, a reliable car, a loving companion. That last one has always eluded him. He's had sex, don't get me wrong, but a loving companion? No, he's never had that. Just partners or rather friends with benefits. Nothing mind blowing or earth shattering. Nothing worth dying for.

When the alarm wakes him the following morning, he is greeted by obnoxious breath, facial stubble, and raging morning wood. He knew he shouldn't have focused his attention on partners before going to sleep. It's embarrassing to him that he still has no easy way of dealing with this most natural process. The pup-tent is too small for the usual hand job so in the middle of no where, surrounded by nature, he takes care of his problem as he watches the sun rise over the crest. The moment he comes is the first time he hears a most human grunt that is not his own. 

“Shit,” he hisses hoping it is just his mind playing tricks on him. After so much training, however, he knows it isn't. He quickly zips his fly sincerely glad most of his ejaculate landed on the foliage.

While slowly removing the clip point blade from the strap on his thigh, Levi crouches and slowly surveys the area. He realizes he is silhouetted against the sun. Good for blinding an opponent but not so good for stealth. For the briefest of moments, he thinks he sees movement near some trees. He wonders if he's being followed but by whom. Instead of calling out, he dismantles his tent and leaves. 

He walks nearly two miles over rough terrain this day, leaving the average intruder far behind him. He notices what appears to be a cave jutting from the side of the incline and heads for it. Once he arrives, though, he feels something incredibly creepy about this cave. Pulling his flashlight from his backpack, he does a quick exploring of the first 20 feet. What he sees is baffling. There are skeletons, actual skeletons. Two to be exact. One looks like a good sized man, and the smaller looks to be a petite woman. Each is bound and looks like they shared the same fate.


	4. Part 4

The phantom thought that maybe this human could be trusted. Seeing him enter the cave, he now doubts his decision to trust him. The man returns but doesn't look upset at the fate of the others. He is calm and after moving a few feet from the cave's entrance, he sets up his pup-tent and continues to bed down for the night.

The phantom finds this curious. If the others are his friends then why not mourn them? He mourned his mother for months...maybe years. He doesn't know for certain since time has lost all meaning to him. 

Yes, he had a mother once. A father, too, he believes but it is his mother he remembers most. She brought him out here. She showed him all types of plants. She said which ones he could eat and which ones not to eat. But when she left him, all alone, he tried one of the plants she told him not to. He had hoped to join his mother. Instead, he was sick for two days with no one to comfort him. That's when he got mad! That's when he promised her rotting corpse that he would make it out alive. He was angry he hadn't listen to her and he was damned sure he would listen to her now.

Yes, he had a name once, too, but for the life of him, he doesn't remember what that name is. He shakes his head to erase the nagging suspicion of it right at the tip of his tongue. It doesn't matter anyhow. He's forgotten how to say words. It's been too long. Much too long.

The following day, he watches as the man threads some rope together. They had both heard the squeals during the night. But the man doesn't look afraid like the phantom was when he first heard those squeals. The man looks rather happy. The phantom watches as the man lays the rope on the ground and put leaves over it. If he doesn't want the rope, the boy realizes, he'll use it. So once the man walks away again, the phantom grabs hold of the rope and is lifted high up into the air, scaring the shit out of him. He cries out and the man comes running. 

“Shit,” Levi hisses looking at the human in his net. “Are you alright?”

A deadly glare greets his question as the human growls back at him.

“Hey, kid, really...I wasn't trying to capture you. I thought I heard a boar last night. And I just wanted a bit of BBQ,” he jest. “Alright, hold still. I'll let you down,” but as Levi reaches for the net, nails long and jagged swipe at his face, slicing his cheek. “What the fuck did you do that for?” he hisses.

Bare teeth greet his question. 

“Fuck you! Just stay in the fucking tree for all I care,” Levi hisses then walks away.

The further he gets from the kid, the better. Instead of the growls and screams, he hears soft murmuring almost like sobbing. 

In the reflection of his wash water, Levi scans his injury. “Fucking brat!” He pulls out the small first-aid kit and washes then bandages his wound.  
He realizes just how close to losing his eye he'd actually come. Three tours of duty and not a scratch. One hot headed brat and wham! “Fucker!”

Toward evening, Levi dresses another rabbit for the fire. He wanted to get two, but one would have to do. When the rabbit is ready, he approaches the kid again but doesn't get close enough for injury. Instead, he stabs the meat and hands it over on the tip of a stick. The kid eyes him suspiciously, but quickly grabs the meat and hungrily eats it. 

“I bet you're thirsty too, huh...hang on,” Levi says while rolling his eyes. He pours a sip of water in the cup and hands it over the same way. The kid grabs for it too quickly knocking it off its perch. Reacting out of pity, Levi bends down and is quickly grabbed by his hair. He whacks the hand holding him with the stick he's holding and with a great cry, the boy releases him again. Levi whacks the netting twice more before charging off outraged!

“Fucking brat,” he hisses as he extinguishes the fire and scoots inside his small tent. 

The phantom coos himself to sleep. Something he learned ages ago from his mother. She would coo to him and sooth him until the sandman took him.

During the night, the phantom wakes realizing the man is sleeping. This is when he makes his escape. He didn't want the man to know he knew how to escape. He doesn't want the man making a better, tighter laced trap next time. He's been through this twice already and he is basically an escape artist of sorts.

Swinging his weight, he grabs hold of the tree, following the rope with his hand, he whips his wrist around a few times causing to rope to unhook itself from the base. He falls but it doesn't hurt. It never does. Some of the traps do hurt, but not this one. It's like jumping on a bed and suddenly falling to the mattress. Or at least he thinks it feels like that. He doesn't really remember what a bed feels like. He quickly steals his way over to the sleeping man. His hair...he wants to touch the man's hair again. The top is so soft and the bottom so prickly. He smooths his hand over the sleeping form only to find a quick knife at his throat! 

“Fucking brat, did you really think I'd be able to sleep with two dead people only a few feet from my head? Stupid...very stupid.”

The phantom is surprised for the first time in years! But his face doesn't show it. His face shows an eerie calm that makes Levi wonder if this kid has balls of steel. Looking more closely, Levi notices the clothes he's wearing for the first time. They are extremely oversized like say for a man much larger than he. Yes, he's wearing the dead man's clothes. 

“Fucking thief!” Levi hisses. “It's not bad enough you killed them, you took their stuff too, huh? Well, guess what, I'm not dying so you can have my clothes. I doubt they'd fit anyway. Tall, lanky...shit, why the fuck you out here in the middle of no where anyway?”

No answer. 

“You a deaf mute or something?” Levi asks this time.

No answer.

“Fuck it!” he says while shoving the kid backward. “Go on, get out of here!”

Now this is the time when the others would try to bind him again. He'd be in for a fight. That he is waiting for but this one...let him go. Actually, pushes him away from himself.

Seriously confused, the phantom grunts.

Looking at the kid sidewise, Levi says, “That sounded like a challenge.”

And to his surprise the kid nods and grunts again.

“Seriously? You think you can take me?” Levi scoffs.

Another nod. Shit, this little fucker is just asking for it. 

Then Levi finally realizes that the kid does understand English. So he says, “How about introductions instead? I'm Levi.”

The kid's eyes narrow. He doesn't want the fucker's name. He just wants him to attack so he can get the messy part over with. When Levi reaches out a hand, the kid just smacks it away and grunts again.

“Fine, Grunt. Now, get lost. I'm on vacation and I don't want you fucking up my good time,” he says ironically.

Levi starts to crawl back inside his tent ignoring the kid and that's when Grunt reaches down to stroke his hair again.

“And quit fucking touching hair, brat! You're not my wife or my mother.”

At the word mother, the kid stares at the back of Levi's head. Then he begins to let out the most mournful wail. It pierces the night and scares the shit out of the night creatures.

In an instant, Levi is standing, heart racing, blood rushing. “What?” he asks quickly. “What the fuck just happened,” and looking into the kid's face he sees tears streaming down his cheeks.

To his surprise, the kid gently reaches out and takes Levi by the wrist. He puts his hand on the hilt of his blade again, but the kid just nudges him to follow. Quickly, Levi grabs his flashlight and does follow. It doesn't take long for them to come to the site. Wild flowers bloom in great bunches around the hollowed out log. Inside is another skeleton but this one is not bound. This one has a broken skull but the way she's positioned is very different, almost like she is merely sleeping. There's also a space next to her. One where the ground has been pressed so firmly as to form a slight outline of a body. The boy's body to be exact. Judging by his age, Levi doesn't believe this is the kid's wife. Most likely his mother. Shit!

Levi looks at the kid who is trying to sniff back the tears. 

“Your mom?” he asks.

Another nod. 

“My mom died when I was just a kid, too,” he states.

Grunt looks at him and suddenly, spontaneously gives Levi a hug.

“Easy, kid, easy. I'm an old man compared to you. Kind of fragile,” he murmurs. And suddenly a laugh erupts from Grunt's throat. An actual, factual laugh and it's beautiful. Levi looks into the kid's now open honest face. He blinks a couple of times looking into those beautiful bluish green eyes and says, “Wait, do I know you? I swear I've seen you somewhere before.” Then it dawns on Levi and he says, “Your name is Jaeger, Eren Jaeger. Holy shit, kid, have you really been here for five years? There's a reward for...” 

And for Levi, everything goes dark.

He wakes up to the smell of mold and rot. Head throbbing, one eye swollen shut. Shit. He looks around and sees he's the third person bound inside this shitty little cave. “Fuck.”

Near the entrance, he sees his captor but Grunt seems confused. 

“So what now? You kill me like the others?” he asks.

Grunt actually shrugs his shoulders. 

“Listen, brat, if you want to kill me, fine. Use the knife. Slit my throat. It only hurts for about 30 seconds then lights out but if you leave me here to dehydrate or something, know that I will get loose and when I do, I'm coming after you. And when I catch up to you, and I will, I will kill you and not pleasantly that's for damned sure.”

Grunt nods but doesn't move.

“So what's the plan?” Levi asks again and again Grunt shrugs. An annoyed little tch leaves Levi's throat. “I don't know why the fuck you want me dead anyway. I thought we were bonding. Shit, I even told you about my mother dying when I was a kid and I haven't even told Erwin that and I've known that son of a bitch for over ten years.”

Grunt looks up. He makes a little motion with his thumb and first two fingers. 

“I...I don't get what you mean, kid.”

Grunt looks at him then does it a couple of more times. Levi shrugs then Grunt comes toward him slowly. He pulls out the man's wallet and shows Levi the folded paper money. He shoves all the money into Levi's pocket and helps him to his feet. Then he shoves him toward the entrance. 

“I don't want the money, kid. You can keep it but if you're letting me go, I can't leave without my gear or at least my knife. On this mountain, there are bobcats, bears, shit, monsters for all I know plus how will I eat? No, kid. Just slit my throat. It will be much faster and more merciful.”

A moment later, Grunt walks up behind him. Levi actually raises his chin but feels the tug on his bindings instead. The kid shoves him toward the entrance again. Levi turns slowly as not to startle him and says, “Are you certain?”

Eren nods. His heart isn't in killing and Levi begins to wonder how these other two provoked him into killing each of them. 

“Why me and not them?” Eren does the little gesture with his fingers again and this time Levi gets it. “They were after your father's money, is that it?”

He nods again.

“Eren, when I mentioned the reward I wasn't stating that I wanted it. It was just what I'd seen on the news. That's how I recognized you...from your photograph on the television. Kid, your dad can keep the money. I'm certain he just wants you back with him. I'm sure he just wants to know what happened to his wife and son all those years ago. Come on. Let me take you home.”

But Eren doesn't want to leave his mother here all alone.

Noticing his hesitation, Levi asks, “What's wrong kid? Don't you want to see your dad again?”

He quickly nods his head.

“Then what?”

He gently takes hold of his wrist again and starts to lead him back to the hollow log with his mother's remains.

“We'll take her, too,” Levi assures him and Eren gives him another spontaneous hug. Patting him on the back, Levi says, “Come on, kid. Pull yourself together. We got some packing to do before nightfall.”

And together with Carla Jaeger's bones in a leaf-lined carrier, Levi begins the journey to returns Eren Jaeger to civilization. When they bed down for the night, there is a frosty nip in the air. Levi is about to douse the fire and realizes without it, the kid's going to get mighty cold. 

Eying his tent, Levi knows it's barely big enough for him let alone the two of 'em so he tells Eren, “Crawl inside there and keep warm.” Eren nods and does as instructed. He looks at Levi expectantly and when he finally gets the kid's meaning, Levi smiles saying, “Kid, I'm a high school teacher. There's no way I'll get my fucking job back if they think I've taken advantage of you.”

Eren grunts knowing it's getting colder by the minute and he has no intention of letting his savior fucking freeze. 

“Eren, seriously, I've done three tours of duty. I'll be just fine roughing it for a couple of nights.” But the conviction is lost the moment Levi sneezes. Eren exits the tent and pulls on Levi's wrist motioning for him to join him. “No, damn it! Don't you understand? I got house payments, car payments, fucking student loan payments...those things haunt you forever. No, I need my crappy job.” Eren motions with his fingers again. With a chuckle Levi states, “I thought you didn't want me taking the money?” Eren shrugs. “Well,” Levi finally relinquishes, “if you don't tell...” 

At that the kid gives him a sarcastic look like, “Tell, seriously?” So they squeeze inside the tent together and are so toasty warm it only takes a couple of minutes before they fall fast asleep. 

Eren wakes first. His eyes caress the older man's pale face. His look is hauntingly beautiful and once more Eren can't help but touch his silky black hair. He gets mildly distracted then hears a soft voice say, “I feel that, kid.” Charcoal eyes meet sea green ones as Levi says, “Let me guess. You haven't brushed your teeth in five years.”

A smile touches Eren's eyes. But the levity is cut short as they hear a ferocious growl rip loose right outside their tent. Before Levi can stop him, Eren is up on his feet facing the grizzly.


	5. Part 5

A smile touches Eren's eyes. But the levity is cut short as they hear a ferocious growl rip loose right outside their tent. Before Levi can stop him, Eren is up on his feet facing the grizzly. 

“Lay down,” Levi hisses, “lay down and play dead.”

But Eren is caught between what he has always done which is quickly scale the highest tree and what the man is telling him to do. Levi reaches for his ankle, but isn't able to grab Eren. 

Swallowing, Levi crawls out to face the bear armed with only the clip point knife. “Crouch,” Levi hisses. “Make yourself smaller, non-threatening.”

But it's too late, the grizzly is already on its hind legs. It drops and charges at Eren. Levi steps between them and takes the brunt of the blow. Levi's right leg is trampled beneath the bear as it charges toward Eren. 

An audible snap is heard as Levi shouts in pain, “Mother fucker!” He watches in horror as Eren is bowled over. There is a grappling and Levi says, “I'm sorry, kid. I should have left you were you were. You would have lived longer.”

Then Levi hears another growl. This one far more savage! Plus he hears a whine issue from the Grizzly as its carcase goes soaring over top of the tent. Levi looks and to his horror he sees a beast that looks far too much like a man yet is anything but. The sharp fangs, dagger claws, pointed ears, weird fucking grin scares the shit right out of this seasoned warrior. Levi tries to get away, forgetting for a moment about his broken leg. The beast inches nearer. Levi's eyes grow huge! The beast stops and crouches. 

“What the fuck are you?” Levi asks. To his surprise there is a grunt in response to his question. It's deeper and far more terrifying, but familiar in its own way. “Holy shit,” Levi whispers remembering that Eren's father is a world renowned Geneticist! “He experimented on his own son?!”

And that triggers another memory: This one is of Carla and Grisha Jaeger shortly before his mom died. She is crying, pleading, begging her husband to tell her what she suspects isn't true.

“Then how do you explain it, Grisha?”

“I told you I can't explain anything. I'm under contract,” he states in that annoyingly placating tone of his.

“Eren is my son too,” she shouts. “He's not one of your fucking lab-rats, Grisha, so don't be acting like this doesn't concern me!”

“It doesn't,” he states quite flatly. “Don't make waves, Carla. You know what happens when people make waves.”

“Did you just threaten me?” she asks, clearly agitated.

“No, and you know I'd never do that but I'm not the one you need to worry about. If you want to keep being Eren's mother, I suggest you stop asking so many questions,” Grisha adds firmly.

“What does that even mean, Grisha? Keep being Eren's mother? I'm always going to be Eren's mother!”

“That's another question, Carla. I'll be gone for two weeks. The number to the hotel is posted on the refrigerator. But don't call. Not unless it's life or death, alright?” 

Eren runs in from outside just then saying, “Oh, daddy, do you have to leave again?”

“Yes, little man. Daddy's got a lot of work that needs doing. Take care of mommy while I'm gone, okay?”

“Sure, daddy. You know, I always will.”

“Oi, brat. So what now? You going to eat me or what?” Levi asks, pulling Eren back into the present. 

He crouches down and comes a little closer...making himself smaller...less threatening. By the time he reaches Levi, the shock is quickly wearing off. Eren pokes at his leg.

“Yeah,” he says through gritted teeth, “it's broken. That's what happens when a 600 pound bear steps on you.” Eren gently prods the leg, feeling it. “Oi, brat, hands off,” Levi says while smacking his hand away lightly.

Eren tries again and this time before Levi can object, he snaps the bone back into place. 

When Levi wakes again, it is night. He notices the splint on his right thigh and the secure wrappings binding it. Eren is sitting, watching him minus one shirt. “You're going to get really fucking cold without a shirt on,” Levi states. Eren shrugs again like it doesn't matter. “Oi, brat, crawl inside the tent and keep warm.” But Eren refuses. “Come on, kid. I can't manage that now anyhow. Please, take the tent. I'll be fine.” But Eren just moves closer to him. Slowly rolling Levi gently onto his left side and Eren holds Levi tightly against his bare chest. Being pressed so tightly against Eren's chest Levi says, “Let me guess, you haven't bathed in five years either?” Eren smiles down at the man and watches as he begins to nod off again.

When Levi wakes this time, he feels himself being dragged in a make-shift hammock of sorts. The flowers smell wonderful but the site of Carla Jaeger's bones touching him, that image Levi could do without.

“Oi, Eren, I'm not dead yet,” he says trying to get the kid's attention. He feels the kid stop and the hammock is lowered to the ground. Coming toward him, Eren shrugs out of Levi's backpack and offers up the canteen. Oh, he didn't realize how parched he was! The icy water trickles down the back of Levi's throat quenching his mighty thirst.

Eren hears the man's stomach growl loudly and realizes neither of them has eaten in over 24 hours. Pointing to his stomach then motioning to his own mouth, Eren asks if Levi is hungry. 

A little 'tch' noise leaves Levi's throat as he says, “Okay, let me teach you something.” Levi makes the letter “C” with his right hand and pulls it downward over his diaphragm then points to Eren with his eyebrows raised. “That is how you ask another person if they are hungry in American Sign Language, kid. It's the same sign for the word 'wish' but usually it's a bit lower since hunger originates in the stomach and wish originates in the heart.” 

So Eren makes the sign and asks Levi if he's hungry. And Levi answers with what looks like a knock which is ASL for yes, but of course you can just nod.

Eren props Levi up against a tree stump and goes off in search of breakfast. When he returns, Levi has a small fire going. Eren drops two fish near Levi's hip and squats waiting. “Eren, get us some more dry branches,” Levi says. “Be certain the bark is smooth like this with these little bumps,” he shows him indicating Alder wood. “It gives the fish a better flavor.” Taking the small sample with him, Eren soon returns with enough wood to do the job properly. Levi adds just a hint of the salty brine to the filets and begins cooking it. He can see Eren is eagerly anticipating his breakfast and that causes Levi to stop and stare back at him saying, “Oi, brat, are you the one who stole my smoked trout?”

Eren's face flushes red with embarrassment but Levi just laughs.

Once they're finished eating, Levi says, “Eren, I need to use the little men's room. Mind helping me behind that tree?” Eren nods and once Levi is in position he says, “This part I can handle on my own.” Eren gives him a moment and waits for him to shout, “Alright, kid.” 

Once he's near his gear again, Levi squirts hand sanitizer in his palms and works the gel into his skin savoring the clean scent. Eren looks at the clear bottle of gelled liquid and Levi realizes he's never seen hand sanitizer before. Levi visibly shudders at the thought. 

“So Eren, do you feel like learning more ASL or would you rather lug my ass around some more?”

Eren stands and grabs the backpack shouldering it once more. With the help of a large branch turned crutch, Levi stands and allows the kid to lift him back onto the hammock that he now realizes used to be his tent. 

Their progress is slowed by the terrain and by the end of their journey Eren has learned a working knowledge of the basics of ASL. He's so good at it in fact that their last night in the woods, he tells Levi a story of his first deer kill.

“No way,” Levi scoffs. Eren nods, his eyes menacing in the firelight. “How big?” Eren makes the gesture and Levi again says, “No fucking way,” but Eren can tell that Levi is enjoying his tall tale and so he continues.

Once the story is over, Eren watches Levi yawn. Using his right hand spread over his face and bringing all the fingers together to touch his thumb while closing his own eyes, Eren asks if Levi is sleepy which he knows he is. 

Levi nods saying, “Yes. It's hard work being carted around all day.” Eren smiles then moves toward Levi after extinguishing their campfire. He lies down beside Levi and pulls him in close again. “I'm certain once you get used to people again, kid, you'll find yourself a wonderful woman.” Eren looks down and shakes his head, 'no.' “Sure you will, kid. Ladies like the strong, silent type.”

But Eren knows his heart's already taken by a little Midget that saved him from a life of loneliness.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * DFN3 deafness is caused by mutations in the POU3F4 gene, which is located on the X chromosome. In people with this condition, one of the small bones in the middle ear (the stapes) cannot move normally, which interferes with hearing. This characteristic sign of DFN3 is called stapes fixation.  
> http://ghr.nlm.nih.gov/condition/nonsyndromic-deafness

“This just in...there's been a shocking new development in the nearly six year old missing Carla Jaeger case. Eren Jaeger, the son of the world renowned Geneticist Dr. Grisha Jaeger has finally been found. The youth apparently has been surviving on his own for the passed six years in the woods...”

“Earlier today...Eren Jaeger, son of the prominent...”

“Shh,” Connie hisses, “Here it is...here it is, guys!” 

“...found by a former Marine sniper turned Math teacher Levi Kaney...”

“Fucking ay,” Jean shouts, “Levi really is a fucking hero!” 

“Marine sniper?” Reiner whispers to Bert. “Deadly fucker.” Mikasa eyes Reiner and smiles when his eyes meet her own. 

“I suppose it's a good thing you didn't call him 'midget' to his face,” she adds. Braun turns a lovely shade of green and Mikasa laughs.

“Levi Kaney, what kind of name is Kaney?” Jean asks.

“A phoney one,” Armin pipes up. All eyes shift to the little blonde-headed boy. Mikasa's dark mysterious orbs flicker as he continues saying, “Listen, I found his birth certificate on-line. Everything looks correct except...” then he punches up some keys and Mikasa gasps. 

Both Hoover and Braun share a look and Connie says, “What, guys?”

“Look at the witnesses' name, Springer,” Reiner instructs.

“Judge Darius Zackley...yeah, so?” Connie asks.

“So,” Mikasa states, “do you really think Judge Zackley is old enough to have witnessed Levi Kaney's birth?”

“He might be old enough,” Armin adds, “but he certainly wasn't a judge at the time.”

“So who is Levi?” Jean asks the others and they begin to wonder.

“This was the scene earlier today outside Sina Hospital. World renowned Geneticist Dr. Grisha Jaeger husband to Carla Jaeger, deceased was reunited with his son Eren Jaeger. Missing since the age of nine, Eren Jaeger walked into Sina Medical yesterday evening accompanied by a Mr. Levi Kaney former Marine turned Math teacher. At one point it wasn't quite clear who saved whom since Mr. Kaney was sporting a rapidly healing broken femur said to have been acquired during his mishap with a rogue Grizzly bear.  
When questioned about their mutual ordeal, Mr. Kaney expressed his gratitude to the youth claiming that if it weren't for Eren Jaeger's quick thinking and formidable survival skills, he would have died from exposure or thirst.  
Eren Jaeger has a much different version of their same life and death struggle eagerly claiming Mr. Kaney as his savior not the other way around.”

Looking over his starchy hospital sheets, Levi glances toward the determined form balled up in the chair next to his bed. The kid always looks so peaceful when he's sleeping Levi realizes. He looks up at his heart monitor as he follows it's rhythmic pattern with his eyes. In an instant, Eren is sitting next to him, checking the man's vitals. 

“Oi, brat. How you feeling?”

Using ASL Eren says, “I should be asking you that?”

“Doctor says I'm a bit dehydrated, but otherwise doing well. So how did things go with your father?”

Eren makes the sign for, 'don't know' and shrugs since the entire episode was more of a press conference than an actual father/son moment.

“Don't worry about it,” Levi states, “I'm certain he's glad you're safe.” Eren nods in agreement. He takes hold of Levi's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Finally, begrudgingly Levi says, “I'm really going to miss you, kid. I've grown quite fond of you,” but when he looks up into Eren's face there is a look of complete shock. “Oi, brat, what's wrong?”

Eren is brought out of his stupor but he is frantically signing so quickly Levi can't catch every word. 

“Whoa kid, slow down,” he adds softly. “You didn't think I could keep you with me, did you?”

Eren's eyes are big, open, honest as he nods his head emphatically, “Yes, yes, a million times yes!”

Levi chuckles at that. “No, kid. You have your own life.”

Eren sits on the bed next to Levi, trying to scoot as close to the man as he can. He brings Levi's fingers to his lips and begins to cry. This sincere outpouring of emotion catches Levi off-guard.

“Eren, honestly, you didn't think we'd live together once we came back, did you?”

Eren closes his eyes and nods slowly, tears still cascading freely down his cheeks. It pains Levi to see the kid like this, so much so that it sets off a warning alarm on his heart monitor and two nurses quickly rush in to see what's wrong. What they see is open to interpretation since Eren is pressing his lips tightly against the older man's as Levi caresses the tears away from the kid's face. 

Realizing they're no longer alone, Levi braces his hand against Eren's chest gently pressing him away again. Eren tries to pull Levi close, so turning his head toward the door Levi adds, “Eren, we're not alone.” 

Eren steps back quickly as embarrassment flushes over his features. The nurse named Christa smiles sweetly up into Eren's deep aqua eyes but the other nurse Ymir looks at Levi scornfully. She steps forward canceling the alarm and then quickly turns to leave again.

“Another new twist has come to light in the Jaeger-Kaney saga. It appears that an inside source witnessed a moment of intimacy as the young Eren Jaeger kissed his savior Levi Kaney on the lips. Speculation abounds over the undertones of this latest development. Is the 16 year old Jaeger the partner of this 32 year old high school Math teacher in more ways than one? We'll keep you updated as our story unfolds...”

“Fuck,” Levi hisses as he uses the remote to shut off the T.V. set. “There goes my job.”

Eren looks at him apologetically.

“Don't, kid. It's not your fault. You didn't know that bitch would rat us out. Besides you didn't do anything wrong. But our fucking society still can't handle gays, age gaps of more than about ten years, or fucking teachers having sex.” Eren smiles at that last thought. “I am just surprised your father isn't here right now ripping me a new one.”

Just then the door to Levi's room opens.

“Fuck,” he hisses upon meeting Dr. Grisha Jaeger for the first time. The stress sets Levi's heart monitor off again and Grisha quickly mutes it. 

Eren wedges himself between Levi and Grisha protectively as worry crosses his brow. 

“Relax, kid,” Levi says. “I don't think your dad's here to kill me. Not yet anyway. I doubt he'd want a witness.”

Taking a deep breath Grisha pulls up Eren's vacated seat and asks, “How much do you want to leave my son alone?”

“As you can plainly see, Dr. Jaeger, I have no control over whether Eren stays or leaves. He's here because I'm the one he met first, nothing more.”

“So there isn't anything...um, scandalous going on between you two?” Grisha asks.

Eren's look turns bitter and he lets out a low growl. 

Levi laughs. “It's okay, kid, really. You're dad just wants to be certain I'm not the pervert the tabloids are making me out to be. Come on, kid. Have a seat,” Levi adds while gesturing toward the chair opposite Eren's father. 

Without taking his eyes off Grisha, Eren slides onto the bed near Levi's leg. Still keeping himself planted securely between the two men. 

Tapping his hand, Levi says, “Eren, please. Sit in the chair so your father and I can speak.”

On his insistence, Eren does as Levi asks. 

Grisha sees how easily manhandled his son has become. He had hoped that Eren would have retained some of the fire that was so classic Carla Jaeger. The one thing that really interest the doctor is the fact that Eren is even alive. His astonishment has nothing at all to do with the boy's ordeal and all to do with the gene splicing experiments. None...not one of the other test subjects ever made it passed puberty. The rapid on-set of hormones caused them to burn out several decades before expected. And Eren is on the far side of puberty now. Well on his way into adulthood. 

Slowly Grisha states, “I want to sincerely convey my gratitude to you for returning my son to me, Mr. Kaney. I also appreciate you're taking the time to insure the safe return of Carla's remains as well.”

At that, Eren signs saying, “Tell him I looked after mom just like I was told.”

“Your father asked you to look after your mother?” Levi asks.

“Yes,” Eren explains. 

Grisha catches this exchange and realizes that that is the last thing he ever asked Eren to do for him. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat clearly not used to such undying loyalty. He clears he throat and says, “You always were a good kid, Eren.”

The kid beams with pride. “God, those incredible eyes,” Levi thinks.

“I meant to ask you, I know you're a teacher but I was told your specialty is Mathematics. Where did you learn how to sign?” Grisha asks.

“From my mother. She was born deaf. It's a genetic disorder called stapes...”

“...fixation,” Grisha finishes, “yes, it's from a mutated POU3F4 gene (* See notes).”

“I forgot for a moment that your specialty is genetics,” Levi states remembering Eren's transformation when he fought with the Grizzly bear. He eyes the doctor suspiciously wondering again how this man could experiment on his own son. 

“You look like you want to ask me something,” Grisha adds. 

“Actually, I do,” Levi states. Eren visibly tenses remembering his transformation. “Your son is a bit impulsive and very attached to me. He got very upset at the thought of us going our separate ways so he kissed me. My heart monitor went off, two nurses came in, and that's how all the rumors started about our 'relationship'. Being a high school teacher with rage issues is bad enough but now these rumors have probably killed my career. I was wondering if you'd consider hiring me as Eren's full-time tutor.”

Eren's eyes light up at the prospect. He starts signing, 'yes', over and over again while looking at his father. Grisha sees this and knows he needs someone full-time anyhow to bring Eren's education up to speed. Plus it is obvious his son's become attached to the older man.

“Rage issues?”

“Former Military sniper,” Levi states. “Three tours of duty. Paid to kill people. Before that,” Levi sighs heavily, “former gang member of the Titans...rose to be second in command. Could have been first but didn't want to be assassinated. Given a second chance by Judge Darius Zackley so that information is locked away.”

“I appreciate your honesty,” Grisha states.

“Plus let's face it, doctor, Eren isn't a usual teen.” Grisha visibly tenses but Levi continues saying, “He was nine when his mom died. He survived in the mountains without any help until I stumbled upon him at age 15. Plus he fought off a Grizzly bear bare handed.”

Grisha holds up his hand for Levi to stop. Eren senses something's not right either. Grisha's eyes flick up to the fire alarm then back at Levi. With a barely perceptible nod Levi acknowledges the doctor's meaning. They're being watched or at least listened to. It figures since the doctor is a world renowned geneticist. He possibly travels with an armed escort. 

“As far as my hiring you goes,” Grisha eyes his son then continues saying, “I can start you off at $100,000 a year but I want results.”

Levi is just taking a sip of tea and chokes on that figure. “Seriously? One hundred grand?”

“Too low?” Dr. Jaeger asks.

Levi lets out a boisterous laugh. “Shit, no. I'll take it!” 

Eren jumps up from his seat and hugs his dad tightly. Then kisses him on top of his head.

Looking at Levi, Grisha says, “I see what you mean.”

Levi is discharged in time for Carla Jaeger's memorial service. He suspects that Dr. Jaeger planned it that way. Levi's on crutches but doesn't mind the standing since he's laid around for almost three weeks now counting the time since the bear broke his leg. Looking about, Levi sees all the men in black and knows he was right about Grisha's armed escort. Armed army would have been more appropriate. For a moment, Levi wonders just how loaded Eren's father truly is. Then he looks over at Eren and realizes he doesn't care. Levi would have done the kid's tutoring for free if he didn't owe so much.


	7. Part 7

The one thing he hadn't planned on is how well he likes the kid. If he's being honest with himself 'like' is not the proper term. Levi loves Eren Jaeger. To be honest, if he wasn't so damned young Levi would pursue a relationship with him. But even he has limits and at twice the young man's age, well, that's just kind of creepy. 

Dr. Jaeger provides a nice environment for the two of them. A beautiful home on the outskirts of a lake over looking the same mountain where they'd met. Levi is almost afraid to ask what the cost of such a nice house runs. They are afforded an allowance for food, etc. and it's such a picturesque location that their evenings are spent on the dock watching the sunset.

“Eren,” Levi nudges the now sleeping youth. “Time for bed, kid,” Levi adds as he helps Eren up and hobbles beside the kid as he staggers inside the house. He helps Eren into bed, removes his shoes and socks and covers him with a light blanket. Levi turns to leave and a hand gently grabs hold of his wrist. Eren uses the “Y” hand, palm down and thrust it slightly down and away from his body indicating the word, 'stay'. With a sigh, Levi crawls into bed next to Eren who quickly cuddles up close wrapping his arms around the other and falls fast to sleep.

Levi makes himself comfortable expecting to only stay for a few minutes but next thing he knows it's morning. He opens his eyes to see a set of sea green eyes smiling down at him. 

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and says, “Eren, I would love to wake up next to you every morning but honestly that's not what your father's paying me for. Tomorrow, I got to sleep in my own bed so please don't con me into staying, okay?”

Eren signs, “Really? You want to wake up next to me?”

“Brat, is that the only thing you heard me say,” Levi asks.

Eren nods so Levi tosses a pillow at him. Eren smacks Levi hard with it and that's how the playful fight begins. How it ends is with a kiss. Not just any kiss. Eren has Levi's hands pinned and leans down to kiss him chastely. But Levi invites Eren in and soon the kiss becomes something more, something meaningful and catches both men off guard and out of their element. 

When Eren pulls away, they silently search each others eyes. Eren leans down again to kiss Levi a second time while releasing his hands. Levi places his hand on the back of Eren's neck pulling his mouth in toward him. Nimble fingers make their way down the front of Eren's shirt, releasing each button they encounter. Eren rips the older man's shirt clean off his body. Only two minutes pass and Levi hears a helicopter. He looks into Eren's eyes and Eren sees an uncertainty that tells him, “We fucked up!” Another minute and they are surrounded at gun point. Levi is grabbed off the bed and forced to the ground. Eren starts to fight back but Levi shouts, “Eren, no! Do what they say!”

Levi is then hit with the butt of an AK47 and hits the floor hard. Eren looks over and rips himself free from his abductors. He grabs the soldier's weapon and begins smashing the man over the head with it. 

“No!” Levi shouts while grabbing Eren's wrist. “Stop or they'll kill us!”

Both men are tackled and Levi is knocked unconscious. “Leeeevviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Eren screams as he is brought down. With a ferocious growl the soldiers restraining Eren are lifted up and tossed aside like dolls. 

One of the soldiers restraining Levi stands and points his weapon at Eren and is about to fire when he hears his commanding officer demand, “Stop! We need him alive.”

Eren rushes to Levi's side and cradles the older unconscious man in his arms protectively. 

“Eren,” Captain Zoe states, “I promise you no further harm will come to your friend Levi if you come with us willingly.”

Eren looks up into her face and growls again but this time in sorrow. 

“Yes, he's hurt and if you let me, I'll take good care of him...of both of you. Please, Eren, help me lift Levi into my helicopter,” she states. Eren picks Levi up without any assistance and carries him toward the helicopter. He gets inside and lets no one else other than Zoe inside with them. “Take us up, Mike,” she calls up to the cockpit. With a nod of his head, Mike quickly lifts off heading toward Base Maria. 

Levi's head is throbbing and the bad florescent lighting isn't helping any. He realizes he's in a windowless room lying prone on an old cot. “Mr. Kaney, can you hear me?” a voice echos through the room. 

“With whom am I speaking?” he asks.

“My name is Captain Zoe, Mr. Kaney. I brought you here with Eren Jaeger.”

“Eren? Is he alright?” Levi asks.

“Do you know what happened, Mr. Kaney?” Hanji asks.

“I asked you if Eren is alright. Since you refuse to answer my question why should I answer yours?” Levi states bitterly.

“Because Mr. Kaney, I am the one in charge of your fate. You can either do as I ask or face the consequences,” she adds sternly.

“Fuck you very much,” Levi adds sourly.

“Look, the kid is fine. We have no reason to harm him. You, however, are not really a priority so if you ever wish to leave your dinky cell, I ask that you cooperate.”

“Let me see for myself that Eren Jaeger is alright and I'll answer your goddamn questions,” Levi replies. Levi hears muffled discussion and finally he hears a buzzer and the lock on his door clicks open. Slowly he rises to his feet and exits into a long corridor. Two way mirrors line either side and he realizes he's probably underground. The room on his left lights up and he sees Eren crouching in the corner...scared shitless. Levi's heart nearly breaks at seeing him so lost looking. He charges up to the glass and bangs on the window shouting, “Eren! Eren, can you hear me?”

Eren immediately looks toward the mirror. He does the ASL sign for yes.

“Eren, I'm sorry they have us caged like animals.”

“You okay?” he signs.

“Yes, brat. I'm fine,” Levi shouts. Eren walks over to the glass and places his hand on the mirror. “My hand is pressed against yours,” Levi states.

“Good,” Eren signs then signs, “stand back.”

“No, Eren, don't!” but a moment later the glass begins to crack. Levi jumps back and soon Eren is standing looking directly at the man with the undercut. Eren easily steps through and pulls Levi into a warm embrace. “Oi, brat, look at the mess you made,” Levi jest as he returns the young man's hug.

“How did he...” Hanji begins to ask as she walks into the corridor. “That was two inch thick bullet proof glass. How in the hell did he shatter it so easily?”

Levi looks at the woman with the ponytail and glasses. Eren growls at her and steps between Levi and Hanji protectively. 

“Eren, I would like to run some test,” Hanji begins as she walks up to him.

Eren continues to growl ever more loudly when Levi says, “Hey, shitty glasses, can't you tell the kid doesn't want you anywhere near me?”

As if pulled from a dream, Captain Hanji Zoe says, “What?” and finally hears the deep primordial warning issuing from Eren Jaeger's throat. “Oh, of course, Eren, I don't intend to hurt either of you.”

“Then I suggest you stop talking and start listening,” Levi adds. “First, we want to be topside. None of this underground shit. Second, we want a room large enough for the two of us to live in comfortably. Third, no handcuffs, chains, or drugs. Forth, we want to each be able to shower and a fresh change of clothes. Fifth, we want fed. Six, you can start your questions after we've both had a good night's sleep.”

A voice comes over the loud speaker saying, “Give the man what he wants, Hanji. We'll start fresh tomorrow.”

Captain Zoe nods and says, “Right this way, gentlemen.”


	8. Part 8

After a long, hot shower Levi says, “Ah, I feel great. You're turn, brat, and don't forget to brush your teeth.”

Eren nods and heads for the bathroom. Levi stretches out on his bed and is lightly dozing when Eren slides in next to him. 

“Oi, brat, there are two beds. I think they want us to sleep apart.”

Eren refuses to leave Levi's side, however. He's had a long, trying day and he isn't about to let the man go. 

“Have it your way, kid. Just don't wake me with your snoring.” Eren pulls Levi in a tight embrace and kisses the top of his silky black hair. “Oi, brat, you're crushing me.” Eren loosens his grip just a tad but it's enough to let Levi fall into a restful sleep.

Levi wakes to find Hanji sitting across from them watching them as they sleep. “Good morning,” she adds cheerfully.

Levi groans at her perkiness hissing, “Morning people.”

“Eren looks so peaceful when he sleeps,” she adds.

“Yes, he's a little angel. Now leave. We're still sleeping,” Levi states. 

“Oh, don't be like that, Mr. Kaney. I have a busy day planned for the three of us.”

“Three of us?” Levi questions. “Why are you dragging me along? I thought you're only interested in him?”

“Oh, but we've noticed without you, there is no him. He curls up in a ball and ceases to function. Your his Achilles heel it appears so it shall be the three of us until he begins to trust me.”

“And if he never begins to trust you?”

“Then we shall have many pleasant adventures together,” she chimes.

“Ugh! Oi, brat...Eren, wake up!” Levi says while shoving him.

Eren tumbles right out of the bed. Hanji roars with laughter. 

Levi just leans over the side and asks, “You okay, brat?”

He signs, “Peachy.”

“Sorry. Eren, meet your new friend Hanji Zoe,” Levi says. “Shitty glasses, this is bed head...I mean Eren Jaeger. There, now you two knock yourselves out. I'm going back to sleep.”

“Come on,” Hanji states as she pulls the covers off of Levi. “We'll have fun,” she insists.

They are not having fun. Eren is run through all types of boring physical and psychological test while Levi watches bored from the side lines. 

“He did it! He did it!” Hanji screams from the sidelines. 

“Yea, he lifted a car. Can I go back to bed now?” Levi asks.

“Do you know what this means?” Hanji asks although Levi is certain this question is rhetorical. “It means his body muscle mass is 233% denser than a normal human his size. Oh, I got to tell someone.”

“You do that,” Levi states sarcastically, “I'm going to find a cup of tea.” Hanji is still jumping in circles when Levi and soon Eren walk away from her in search of substance. 

They find a kitchen and Levi makes them both some tea. Eren sees the jar of peanut butter and begins eating it straight out of the jar. “Oi, brat, I might want some.” Eren hands him his sticky spoon. “Thanks,” Levi says while rolling his eyes. He finds a loaf of bread and makes them each a sandwich. “Here,” Levi adds while sitting it down next to him. “Eat.”

Suddenly an alarm sounds and a light in the kitchen begins to blink like a flashing police siren. Out the window, Levi can see the place going ape-shit. He continues to drink his tea and eat his sandwich as Eren watches the scene outside the window while shoving the sandwich in his mouth absentmindedly. 

After about ten minutes, Hanji enters the kitchen saying, “I don't understand where they could be?” 

“Oi, shitty glasses,” Levi calls to her, “what's with all the sirens?”

Hanji stops dead in her tracks. Looking over at Mike she states, “You can tell them to stop looking now.”

Mike nods and heads back outside. Eren picks up his sandwich and continues to eat. Levi gets another cup of tea and asks, “So tell me how much more of this crap are we in for today 'cause I got to tell you, it's very dull.”

“Well, there are seven more test. Two psych and the others are physical endurance,” she states.

“Is there a library or something,” Levi asks. “Somewhere I can find something to read while you torture the kid?”

“Um, sure,” she adds. 

“Good. Let's stop there before heading to your next torture test.”

Levi picks up a book titled: The Gunslinger by Stephen King. He hasn't read it in ages and decides to entertain himself. Eren is happy just to have him in his line-of-sight. It makes the kid feel secure knowing Levi is near by.

Hanji puts Eren through two more grueling test before dismissing them for the day. Levi walks Eren back to their quarters saying, “Oi, brat, shitty glasses is really pushing you. Do you have a problem with that?”

Eren signs, “No,” so Levi drops the subject.

Levi puts the book on the night table and pounces on his bed then stretches. Eren hears his spine pop. “Ah, that's better,” Levi states.

Eren tries to lay down next to him but Levi says, “Brat, shower. You stink.” Eren nods and heads for the bathroom. Levi has already stripped down to his briefs by the time Eren reemerges. The kid is wearing a towel and the sight is beautiful...tan taught skin, muscular chest, great abs...Levi can't pull his eyes away! He rolls on his side away from Eren to try not to stare at the damned Adonis but the moment he does, Eren slides into bed next to him cradling Levi from the back, sans towel. Eren presses his hips into Levi and the man cringes.

“You know, we're probably being watched, right?” Levi asks while glancing over his shoulder. He watches Eren smile and feels the kid shrug. “Why are you doing this?”

Eren signs, “I love you.” It is a simple hand gesture. A combination of the letters “I”, “L”, and “Y”. But that simple gesture is all Levi needs to roll his form toward the boy and embrace him shamelessly. 

He whispers, “I think I was waiting all my life for you, Eren,” then Levi leans in to kiss him. Eren eagerly returns the kiss while wrapping his muscular arms around Levi's waist. Levi casually pulls the cover around their forms and says, “Sleep, kid. You worked hard today.”

“So what's happening, Captain,” Commander Smith asks. 

“Loving displays of affection, sir. But Levi still hasn't engaged the subject,” Hanji replies.

“He's got more self control than I do,” Erwin insists. “Do they know they're being watched?”

“Levi suspects as much but doesn't seem hindered by the fact,” she adds. 

“Alright, let me know if there's any change,” Commander Smith states as he turns to leave.

“Sir,” Hanji says stopping his exit, “do you think it's fair to trigger Eren Jaeger's sexual response? I mean, all of our other test subjects burn out shortly afterward. Jaeger could teach us more if we didn't trigger it.”

Erwin stops to consider this and says, “Hanji, we have to see if he's immune to the rapid degeneration the others faced.”

“Alright, Commander,” she states not liking this one bit. Jaeger is a marvel of modern genetic engineering. She hates to see him wasted this way.


	9. Part 9

The following morning finds Levi still embracing the kid against his chest. Levi is packing a raging hard on as is his companion. He uncomfortably shifts himself away from Eren in an attempt to quell his desire but Eren just slips his hands around Levi and pulls his butt tightly against his cock. 

“Damn, kid. At least buy me dinner first,” Levi jest. Eren laughs and kisses Levi on his bare shoulder. The heat of Jaeger's body is enticing. Levi's always runs a tad colder than most so the warm embrace is very alluring. Eren slips his hand over Levi's abdomen, memorizing the curve of each separate muscle. Then he caresses the band of Levi's briefs wanting desperately to proceed downward. Taking hold of his wrist, Levi states, “You know, it is possible this is another 'test'.”

That statement gets Eren's attention. He leans over Levi's shoulder and signs, “How?”

“Us...here...together. I requested a room large enough for the two of us. I never requested shared sleeping quarters,” Levi adds.

Eren's eyes scan the interior walls searching for any sign of a camera. His eyes narrow as he sees a reflective tint hidden in the air conditioning unit. Eren walks over to it and opens the filter casing. Sure enough, he finds a small camera. He grabs hold of it and yanks it free. He brings the piece of hardware back to the bed and hands it to Levi. 

Looking it over, Levi says, “Wait...this isn't government issue. It's too fucking advanced. Holy shit, Jaeger. Who are these people?”

A moment later, the door burst open and a band of no less than ten men in full gear storm in pointing weapons directly at both Levi and Eren. Levi drops the camera onto the bed and raises his hands in surrender. Eren mimics Levi's actions. Hanji enters followed by Erwin Smith. The surprise on Levi's face is palatable. 

“Smith, what are you doing here?”

“It's Commander Smith and he's in charge of this operation,” Hanji explains. 

Levi's face goes pale then quickly flashes angrily when he shouts, “You fucking set me up!”

Sitting in a chair opposite of the two men, Erwin says, “It was necessary, Levi. We had attempted to capture Eren twice before and failed miserably. The kid is just too cunning. I knew if anyone could bring him in, it would be you.”

“So what now? You fucking dissect him?” Levi hisses and Eren tenses at the thought. 

“We need him alive. He's the first test subject to successfully pass through puberty.”

“How many others, Erwin? How many innocents have you killed,” Levi hisses.

“Not as many as you,” he states flatly.

“Fucker,” Levi hisses as Eren looks at him questionably. “I was a sniper, kid. I served three tours of duty. My kill count is sixty-three,” he admits. 

Eren holds up his hand indicating two meaning he's also killed. His count is two. Much less than sixty-three but still Eren understands the guilt taking a life leaves in its wake.

“Why are we here?” Levi asks finally.

“We were hoping to trigger Eren's sexual cycle. We need to see if that's the reason all our other test subjects burned out so quickly.”

“You mean you forced us together to watch us fuck and then see if he died as a result,” Levi states appalled.

“Essentially, yes,” Erwin says flatly.

Eren jumps to his feet clearly offended. Weapons cock at his sudden movement but Erwin raises his hand to stop any assault. Eren doesn't take his eyes off Erwin Smith. The intensity of his gaze clearly belies the desire to reach down the man's throat and rip Erwin's heart out of his chest. Levi has no doubt that the kid could easily do just that.

“Eren,” Levi says while reaching out and touching his hand, “relax. We didn't fall for their trick. Even though we really wanted to.”

Eren looks back at Levi and at hearing this, he slides back onto the bed and cradles Levi's face for a moment. His affection is clearly visible on his features and Erwin realizes Levi is the key. With a few of the others, they were able to switch partners, no problem but not with Eren. His eyes are set on this 32 year old ex-Marine sniper turned Math teacher turned tutor turned lover. Damn it.

“So how long were you planning on keeping us here,” Levi asks.

“You, just long enough to trigger any change in Eren's chemistry. Him, well...until he burns out.”

“Does Dr. Jaeger know he's here?”

“Yes,” Commander Smith admits and at hearing that Eren issues a gasp. “I said he knows, Eren. I didn't say he likes the idea.” 

That statement does little to ease the pain in Eren's chest. It is his father's fault that he's even in this situation to begin with. 

“So you knew Eren Jaeger was alive and living like a savage. You knew the kid was alone and yet you did nothing to help him,” Levi adds bitterly.

“Like I said we made two attempts to bring him in. We put our best people on it. You are our third attempt and this time it worked.”

Levi looks into Eren's face and says, “I'm sorry, Eren. I didn't know I was a tool being used to hunt and capture you.”

Eren just smiles back at Levi. He can't fault the man. He had been used after all. There was no deception on Levi's part only concern and the willingness to reach out to someone in need. Eren hugs the man tightly and when he pulls away again he sees something that greatly disturbs him...Levi is crying.

Eren holds the man at arms length wondering why Levi is crying. Eren wipes the tears from his cheek with a questioning look and for the second time since they've first met Eren says, “Leeevviii...”

This time Levi is conscious to hear him speak his name. The look on Levi's face is priceless. Ignoring all the intruders surrounding them, Levi reaches his hand behind the nape of Eren's neck, pulls him closer, and kisses him openly. When he pulls away, he sees that Eren is blushing profusely. Levi wonders if the kid remembers he's naked and has been on display for the duration of Erwin's questioning. 

Levi smiles back at the kid saying, “Brat, you are amazing!”

Erwin is also visibly shocked to hear Eren speak. He looks at Hanji and asks, “Did you know about this?”

Hanji looks embarrassed and says, “Yes, I just forgot to mention it.”

“Eren, can you say Levi's name again?” Commander Smith asks but Eren hesitates. He is getting tired of being used so he shakes his head no.

“Please, Eren. It's important,” Commander Smith urges.

Eying the man suspiciously, Levi asks, “Why is his ability to speak so fucking important to you?”

Hanji is the one to speak and says, “None of the others were able to speak once the injections started. The serum affected their vocal chords.”

Eren quickly spells the word, “Shots?” and Levi places his hand over his to stop him from communicating. 

“What?” Erwin asks not missing a beat. 

“No idea,” Levi lies and says, “plus I want to know when I can leave.”

“You can't,” he says simply. “Eren needs you and we need him. It's as simple as that.”

“You seriously believe you can just keep us here and use us as guinea pigs?”

“That's exactly what I think,” Erwin states.

“Cocky shit, aren't you,” Levi adds while getting seriously tired of this conversation. Looking at Eren, Levi says, “Well, kid, it looks like this is our life now. So if you have any requests now would be a good time to ask.”

Eren smiles and signs, “I have everything I want right here.”

Levi sighs. He turns to Erwin and says, “I want a coffee...scratch that make it a tea maker, supplies, a mini fridge, and a good hotplate so we can feed ourselves without leaving the comfort of our home.”

“Done,” Erwin says. “Anything else?”

Looking back at the kid, Levi says, “Yes, a large flat screen TV and a PSP 4 with dual controllers and at least 10 of the most popular games on the market including SKYRIM ~ Elder Scrolls. This kid's missed a lot in the last 6 years and I intend to bring him up to speed.”

“I'll see that it's installed tomorrow,” their captor states. 

“Eren,” Levi says gently, “you do understand that we're stuck here. These morons actually expect us to fuck so you can change and die. I don't want to kill you.”

“But what a way to go,” Eren signs.

“Still,” Levi adds earnestly.

“Besides,” Eren continues, “you wouldn't be my first.”

This makes Levi sit up straighter as he places his hand over Eren's to stop him again. Looking at Erwin, Levi asks, “You said these kids burn out quickly. How quickly?”

“Within a year,” Erwin answers.

Levi signs back at Eren asking, “Who?”

“The woman from the cave,” Eren adds and Levi caresses his hand stopping him again.

“You said I'm the third person you've sent. When did you send the first and was it a man or woman?” Levi asks casually.

“The first was a woman. That was about three years ago,” Hanji points out. “The second was a guy...”

But Levi had stopped listening. Three years ago, Eren had sex with the woman in the cave. According to Smith, Eren should be dead two years now yet here he is. Damn, this kid is special...unique...someone worth dying for. Levi realizes they need to escape before Erwin dissects the poor kid. Plus they can enjoy sex without risking Jaeger's life. Levi smiles at the prospect. Levi will wait, naturally, until he has the kid all to himself. No reason to give these fuckers a show...a spectacular show.

“Play it again,” the man says while watching the video over Hanji's shoulder. She rewinds and plays the video. “Eren is signing, 'You wouldn't be my first'.”

“Watch Levi's reaction,” Hanji adds as he visibly tenses and stops Eren's hand with a light touch.

“Who's 'the woman in the cave'?” Erwin asks.

“No idea,” Mike admits. 

“Find out,” Commander Smith instructs. 

“Did they even find a cave yet?” Hanji asks.

“It's a big fucking mountain,” Mike adds. “We're not even certain which side of it they descended. It's been too long. The trails gone.”

Hanji waits for Erwin to leave then says, “You know, Mike, I'm always meaning to ask you...why are you so quiet around the others? When we're alone, you converse just fine. No stuttering, no lisp, I don't get it.”

“My first day here, Erwin told me to keep my opinions to myself and he placed his hand on the butt of his sidearm. I figured that was enough of a warning,” he adds.

“OMG!” Hanji nearly screams.

“I've gotten used to it actually. It's easier for me to tell when people are lying when I quietly watch them carefully. That's why I know Levi isn't content to let us keep testing Eren. Eventually, he's going to try to escape with the kid.”

“Have you told Erwin this?” Hanji says and seeing the look on Mike's face she says, “No, that's an opinion again, not fact.” Looking back at the monitor she says, “We'll just have to keep an eye on them, I guess.”


	10. Part 10

“Oi, brat. Time for bed. Sleep in your own bed tonight. I want to stretch out.” Eren nods and they both know the moment Levi's sleeping soundly, Eren will crawl in next to him. Levi's feeling very vulnerable at the moment so he adds. “Kid, seriously, sleep in your own bed tonight.” Levi knows he's been thinking about partners again today and the kid is too much of a distraction to keep from satisfying his own carnal lust. Plus, if Jaeger doesn't fall asleep first so Levi can jack off, he'll wake up with raging 'morning wood' between them. And that's not something Levi wants to explain to the kid.

Levi is laying, thinking, hoping Eren nods off soon. He needs to take care of things so he can finally sleep. Sheer exhaustion causes Levi to dose lightly. Eren senses this and crawls over to lie beside the man. He places his hand low on his stomach and feels the man move his hips closer to his touch. His hand accidentally brushes against the front of Levi's briefs and Eren realizes the man is throbbing. Curiosity gets the better of Eren as he remembers the day he saw Levi naked, jacking off while facing the sunrise. He caresses Levi and Levi's hips press against his hand again as he mumbles something in his sleep.

Eren realizes he's dreaming. He strokes him again and hears Levi sigh and say, “Yes, Eren...as he mumbles something else.”

Eren lightly kisses his way down Levi's navel to his throbbing cock and he hears the older man say, “Oh, yes...just like that.” He smiles as he frees Levi's cock from the cloth binding. He studies it finding it very similar to his own only thicker. Eren remembers how the woman teased him...sucking down on him asking him if he wanted to 'play nice'. He was terrified at first but then it felt so good. Her lips, tongue, mouth sucking down on his super young form. He begins to suck down on Levi with the same veracity, the same eagerness. 

Levi's eyes fly open. “Eren, stop!” he shouts quickly. Eren doesn't listen. He's too interested in seeing if Levi responses the same way as he himself did to the woman's mouth. “No, Eren, don't.” Then a grunt escapes Levi's throat which encourages Eren to continue as he taste Levi's preseminal fluid. 

Levi reaches down trying to dislodge the younger man which only creates even more friction.

“Oh, god!” Levi+ says as his body hits the mattress again. “Don't...stop,” he cries finally. He's so close now. Levi's hips jerk forward forcing his dick passed Eren's tonsils as he shoots his load deep down Jaeger's throat. Swallowing, Eren kisses his way back up over Levi's navel to his chest. Levi has his hand in the younger man's hair. When Eren leans up and looks into Levi's face the older man pulls him toward him. Eren is expecting a kiss, but Levi leans against the kid's neck and whispers, “We have to escape, Eren. They're going to kill us.”

Eren pulls back and stares down at Levi's face. He sees the seriousness of his gaze. Eren looks down at Levi's briefs then up into his eyes as if to ask, “Because of this?”

Levi leans in again whispering, “It's nothing you've done, Eren. Nothing we've done. They are expecting you to die and when you don't, they will dissect you to find out why.”

Levi sees the look of terror in the young man's face. Pulling him tightly against his shoulder, Levi says, “I promise you this, Eren. I won't let them kill you. I'll do it myself if I have to,” he whispers urgently, “just so it's done on our own terms, not theirs.” He feels Eren's hot tears caress his skin. “Hey, look at me,” he tells Eren. The kid does. “I love you, Eren Jaeger, and not just because you give great head.”

Eren smiles at that but it's a pitiful thing at best. 

“Come here,” Levi says again holding him tightly as he tells the kid to try to get some sleep. “Tomorrow,” Levi decides, “I'll help you shower.” Eren looks at him confused so Levi leans up saying, “I checked and there aren't any cameras in there.” 

Eren smiles when he understands Levi's meaning. 

The morning finds them naked, and eagerly grappling with one another in the shower stall. Levi always cleans it to within an inch of its life and this is the perfect reason why. The door is locked with a chair propped under the handle for added security. 

They kiss and cuddle and stroke and pleasure each other for over an hour. Finally, Levi uses his mouth to suck Eren off with the skill of a paid professional. Eren goes weak in the knees when he cums but Levi is right there to catch him. And that is when Eren utters the second words he's able to form, “Good!”

Levi swallows then laughs at that saying, “You're a regular chatterbox today.”

He watches as Eren blushes. Once they are done washing one another, they exit. Levi gargles and brushes his teeth with Eren doing like wise. Humming to himself, Levi lathers his jaw and starts to shave. 

Eren is about to do the same when Levi grabs hold of his wrist saying, “Don't. You look good with a beard. I'd rather have you grow it back and I'll show you how to trim it when it gets a bit unruly.” Eren nods and just watches the older man as he shaves his stubble. 

Looking over at Levi's neck, Eren notices a bruise forming. 

He glances into Levi's eyes and hears, “Yes, you did that. Just a moment ago when you got carried away in the shower. So now I'll have a hickey that shitty glasses is bound to notice.” 

Eren looks down at Levi's waist, navel, hip bone, shit...they all have bruises forming on them. Levi watches Eren blush.

“I don't think she'll notice those,” he jests which makes Eren blush even more deeply. Levi laughs at the sight. “You're adorable when you blush,” he states.

There's a knock on the bathroom door. Then they hear Hanji asks, “Are you two done in there?”

“Fuck,” Levi hisses. “No, shitty glasses, I'm shaving. We'll meet you outside in twenty minutes.”

“Okay,” she says hesitantly. 

Levi continues to hum but he encourages Eren to get dressed while he does the same. They creep to the bathroom window and he flushes the toilet just as it's opened to keep her from hearing any sound. Eren slips through first and Levi soon follows. Mike is waiting by the Jeep when he sees Eren and Levi crouching beside their quarters. No one else seems to have noticed. 

“Commander Smith,” Mike calls out a bit too loudly. Levi and Eren freeze while looking at the man. Smith walks up to Mike and Levi sees Mike motion for him to go as he keeps Erwin occupied. 

At the twenty minute mark Hanji knocks again saying, “Guys, time's up.” This time there is no reply however. She can still hear the water from the facet running and says, “How long does it take for one man to shave?”

“About ten minutes,” one of the soldiers with her replies. 

“Fine, break it down,” she orders. They do and the room is empty. “Shit! Raise the alarm.”

Sirens start blaring as Hanji comes out empty handed saying, “Mike, you were right. They've escaped.”

Commander Smith looks at Mike saying, “You knew they were going to escape and said nothing?”

“No, sir. It was just a feeling I had, my opinion that they might do so,” Mike adds firmly. “One not based on facts.”

“Very well, soldier. Hanji, they couldn't have gotten far. Get your bird in the air and scourer the surrounding countryside.”

“Yes, sir,” she says while jumping into the Jeep with Mike and heading for the airfield.

Since Mike knows exactly which way Levi and Eren are headed, he heads the bird in the opposite direction. He's not certain why he's helping the two of them. It just feels like the right thing to do. He never liked that they were experimenting on kids and since this one has managed to survive on his own for so long, he doesn't believe anyone has the right to put the kid through even more pain. Plus he knows the dark haired man feels the same way. Eren Jaeger is a marvel and no one has the right to ruin his life or, worse still, take that life from him.

From their hiding place, Levi sees Hanji's helicopter head south toward the cabin. Only an escaped idiot would head that way. Levi heads north toward the mountain. Toward the cave that no one else has managed to locate. He hopes to return Eren to the wilderness where he belongs. And with any luck he, too, can live peacefully for many years to come.


	11. Part 11

The stolen military issue is baggy on Levi though Eren's fits like a gloves. He secures two knives, two backpacks, a camouflaged tent and a few choice odds and ends like waterproof matches and flashlights plus night vision goggles. He takes one hand gun and 4 rounds of ammo. He hopes they won't need it since stealth is much better than a noisy weapon. 

Then he sees it...just begging to be taken...a sniper rifle just like the one he had all those years ago during his three tours of duty. Oh, it's a thing of beauty! He grabs hold of it then shoves several rounds of ammo into Jaeger's backpack. “Just in case,” he whispers.

They make their way up stream pausing just long enough to fill their canteens then they head in land, into the dense forest. 

After an hour, Levi's leg begins to throb. Another hour and he tells Eren, “I have to stop, brat. No fires tonight.” Eren nods and begins setting up the tent. Levi has a little trouble crawling inside but Eren is patient with him. Once inside, however, Eren touches Levi's thigh and knows his break has become unstable. 

He starts to sign about carrying him or making another hammock but Levi stops listening and nods off quickly. He kisses his silky black hair and pulls him in close listening to the man's rhythmic breathing.

In the morning, Eren is up early making the hammock. As soon as Levi's awake Eren binds his femur to keep it stable and insists the older man get in the hammock. At Levi's stubborn refusal, Eren picks up him and plops him down signing, “Stay.”

“Oi, brat. I'm not your mutt.”

“No,” he signs, “but you are my responsibility now that we're lovers.”

He watches Levi's face turn a bright crimson then hears the man tch and sigh, “Whatever.”

Around noon, Eren stops and stretches to take a break. He sits on the ground beside Levi and they break out some rations. Levi is more thirsty than hungry so he drinks plenty from the canteen and offers his food to Eren saying, “You're doing all the work, kid. Eat.”

The first thing Eren does though is feel Levi's forehead. He's running a slight fever so Eren signs, “No. You've got to fight the infection.”

So with another tch Levi breaks the power bar in half then hands the rest over to Eren saying, “Keep your strength up, brat, so you can take care of me.” With a nod, Eren takes the rest of Levi's rations for himself.

By the time they reach the burned area where the forest is growing back slowly, Levi's fever is full blown. He is shaking from the cold yet he is sweating buckets. 

Eren looks at him with great concern. “Oi, don't look at me like that, brat. I'm not that far gone,” but Eren isn't buying it. He sets up their tent and sets Levi near it, crawls in himself then pulls the older in with him, wrapping himself around the man to keep him warm. Levi tries to push him off since he's burning up. Then wraps himself tightly around Eren since he's also freezing. “Damn it! I'm not suppose to get sick.”

Eren kisses his sweaty brow and just strokes his hair. 

Softly Levi says, “Eren, do you recognize where we are?” Eren nods. “Good. If something happens to me, I want you to make it back to the cave. You were safe there. No one could find you for five years. Don't bother carrying me there like you did your mother. Just go and take the gear with you. You'll be alone but you'll be alive.”

Eren shakes his head. 

“Listen you stubborn jackass, I need you to live,” Levi says hotly. “I don't want you dying on my account. You're humanities greatest hope, damn it.”

Eren keeps shaking his head, “No,” as tears well up in his eyes.

Levi grabs the kid's face in his hands and plants a kiss solidly on the kid's lips. Eren desperately kisses him back, wanting nothing more than to be together like this forever with the one he loves. Levi wipes the tears from his cheeks saying, “I'm sorry I upset you, Eren. I was just being practical. I love you, damn it. I don't want anything to happen to you, either.”

Eren nods in understanding while clinging desperately to Levi's slender form. 

Feeling the warmth of the younger enfold around him, Levi yawns and slip into a deep, restful sleep. After midnight, Eren also falls asleep although not nearly as restfully. His nightmares are plagued with images of his mother's dying face, her last words. Then it's Levi's face and his last words. 

Eren screams himself awake. Levi is so still so silently laying beneath his chest that Eren begins to panic. “Oi, brat,” he states finally, “are you alright?” and Levi is nearly crushed by the ensuing hug. “Hey, kid, I can't breath.” Eren releases his strangle hold on Levi and blushes. “I'd like to go back to sleep now, if that's alright with you,” he adds and feels the light kiss caress his forehead. And that's when Eren realizes Levi's fever has broken during the night. He, too, gets some much needed more peaceful rest.

The noon day sun is heating the inside of the little tent so greatly that at first Eren believes the fever's back. He looks down and now knows he's alone. “Leeevvviiii,” he calls out tentatively. He hears laughter and crawls out in search of his friend.

The smile on his face is quickly replaced by confusion then anger as he sees Levi on his knees with his fingers interlaced on top of his head and the muzzle of an AK47 at his back. “Morning, sunshine,” one of the soldiers chimes. “Sleep well?”

Eren's eyes narrow at their intruders. 

“There's a reward on your head, sunshine. But we don't need your baggage,” the man hisses as the soldier behind Levi engages the slide of his weapon, thus, loading a cartridge in the chamber. 

“Stop!” Eren signs but the man doesn't know sign language.

“Deaf and mute?” another soldier asks.

“Sorry, dummy, but I don't read sign.”

“Please, don't kill him,” Eren continues. “I'll do what ever you want.”

“No, Eren!” Levi says quickly.

“You know what he's saying,” Commander Dawk asks.

Levi's eyes flicker to the man then back at Eren's face but he says nothing. The third soldier speaks up saying, “The mutant doesn't want you to kill Levi. He agrees to do whatever we want as long as we don't kill him.”

“You know sign language, freckles,” the leader asks. 

“Obviously,” Marco states. 

“Good, then tell him this...”

But Eren begins signing again saying, “I can hear you, you ignorant fuck. I just can't speak to you.”

Marco laughs then quickly stifles his outburst.

“What?”

“He says he can hear you, sir. He understands English just fine,” Marco states.

“Actually, he called you an ignorant fuck,” Levi hisses.

Their Leader Dawk nods to the soldier at Levi's back and the man raises his weapon to fire. In a heartbeat, Eren jumps over Levi's kneeling form and tackles the soldier, ripping the weapon from his hands. Dawk fires at Eren winging him in the shoulder.

Eren swivels suddenly while pressing the trigger on the weapon and cuts Dawk down. The soldier tackles him from the side which knocks the still blazing gun toward Marco, who is caught in the rapid fire. Marco looks up at Eren and his companion and say, “Fucking ay.”

Jean rips the mask from his face and rushes to Marco's side. “Fuck, Marco. Don't die on me.”

Levi knows that voice. He looks over at the young man saying, “Kirstein?”

Jean looks back toward his former Math teacher.

“Put pressure on his wound. Jean, listen to me. Put pressure on Marco's wound. Eren, help me over there...quickly.”

Eren carries Levi to Marco's side. 

“Get my pack,” Levi instructs him. Eren brings his back and Levi removes the first aid kit. “This is going to sting like a son-of-a-bitch, Marco, but it will make the blood congeal.”

Marco takes in a huge hissing breath but holds his own. Jean is shaking and sobbing and looking terrified as he watches Levi work so diligently over his friend's wound. Finally, Jean says, “Dawk wasn't kidding, you know? The reward is half a million dollars. He promised to split it with us, but Marco said not to trust him to keep his word.”

“Were you really going to shoot me in the back?” Levi asks then decides he doesn't want to know the answer to that. “Never mind.”

Jean looks so sorry, so pitiful that Eren calms enough to move near them.

Levi gets the bleeding under control and tells Eren, “Oi, brat, strip that fucker,” indicating Dawk, “and make another carrier. One for Marco so Jean can take him back down the mountain.” 

Eren nods. 

“Will he be alright?” Jean asks.

“That depends on how quickly you get him to help,” Levi states. “It's even more important not to jostle him too greatly so you don't reopen his wound.”

Jean grabs hold of Levi's bloody hand and says, “Thank you, Mr. Kaney.”

“How'd you get mixed up in this anyway, Kirstein?” Levi asks his former student.

“I answered an ad on the internet. It was right after the two of you came down from the mountain. You were on all the sites: Twitter, Youtube, Tumblr, Facebook. I thought I was helping to do something good. This shit,” he says while surveying the scene, “is not what I thought I was getting into.”

“You and me both,” Levi says with an odd sort of smile.

“I'm going to level with you, Mr. Kaney. I talked Connie, Berthold, and Reiner into joining up with me. They're part of the second group searching for you two. Plus Reiner's mother is sick and needs an operation so I know he needs the reward money bad and Bert, well, he always follows Reiner's lead.”

“Jean, quit your job. Don't even go back. Head straight for that ridge. At the base is Sina Medical. It's where we were when we first arrived. Take Marco and join the Marines. They're an honorable bunch not like this outfit here. Promise me you'll do that, okay?”

“So Marco will be alright then,” Jean asks hopefully.

“He should, but go gently and keep him hydrated. He'll need surgery but he should be fine.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kaney,” Jean says gratefully. Eren returns then with the make-shift carrier. He even fashioned straps to keep Marco immobile. Eren shows Jean what to do to load and unload it and helps get Marco ready for transport. 

“Remember, keep him hydrated,” Levi says as they watch them leave. “Eren, drag Dawk under the brush and bring his gear. We have to move. Someone is bound to have heard the gunfire.”


	12. Part 12

They have a forty-five minute lead and with Jean leaving tracks in the other direction, a distraction. Reiner's group arrives on the scene. “Blood,” he says, “and shell casings.”

“Someone was forced to kneel here,” Bert adds. “And here.”

“Yes, this is the spot. But where are they,” Reiner asks.

“Two trails, sir. Which do you want us to follow?”

Commander Pixis sees the trail leading down the mountain and finds that odd. The trail leading deeper into the mountain should be the one they want. He reasons this since there wouldn't be two trails if Eren and Levi were the ones heading down the mountain. The others would have followed them. “This one,” the Commander adds while pointing north. “Springer, I want you to scout this other trail. Find our men and learn what really happened then meet us up on the top of that rise. We'll camp there tonight.”

“Yes, sir,” Springer agrees but he never makes it back. Instead he follows Jean and Marco to Sina Medical and into the Marine Corp, following Mr. Kaney's advice.

“Base this is Recon 2 come in, over,” Commander Pixis says into his satellite phone.

“Go ahead Recon 2...”

“Mike, this is Pixis. Is there any word from Recon 1 or Springer, over?”

“Yes, Pixis. Remainder of Recon 1 reached Sina Medical. Bott needed surgery to remove three bullets from his body. Still in there, last I heard. Springer's with Kirstein both in ER. Kirstein used his own uniform to make a carrier for Marco. He was cut up pretty bad by foliage, I'm told. Dawk went rogue. Tried to execute Jean for his share of the reward money. Marco fought back and was shot. Be on the look out for Dawk. Consider him armed and dangerous, over.”

Commander Pixis looks toward Hoover and Braun. They heard the whole story. “Copy Base, over and out.”

“So we not only have to catch a mutant and outwit a sniper, but also watch out for one of our own?” Bert asks.

“Fuck,” Reiner hisses.

“Once this mission's over I think I'll retire,” Commander Pixis states with a sigh. “I'll find a beach somewhere, have a drink, and watch the sunset.”

“Do you mind if we join you on that beach,” Reiner asks and Commander Pixis laughs.

“No, boys, the more, the merrier.” Looking down into the flames of their campfire Commander Pixis says, “I'll take first watch. Reiner relieve me in 4 hours.”

“Yes, sir,” Reiner adds firmly as he sets the timer on his watch. He and Berthold both bed down for the night.

Eren sets the tent up and helps Levi in once more. It is then that Levi sees the blood and bullet hole in Eren's jacket. He quickly pulls the younger closer for a better look saying, “You got shot?”

Eren nods but doesn't seemed concerned. 

Levi pushes his clothes aside to have a look at his shoulder. What he sees confuses him. It is a scar that looks years old. “How?”

Eren just shrugs it off.

“You mean your body heals faster than mine?”

Another nod greets Levi's question.

“Eren, how many times have you been injured like this?”

Eren holds up four fingers. 

“And your body heals just like that?”

Eren nods again then signs saying, “Hanji says the only way to kill me is by slicing a chuck out of the back of my neck since it doesn't heal as fast.”

Levi caresses the spot. He noticed how sensitive the kid was there when they were showering together. “Here?” he asks while running his fingers along Eren's nape. He nods. 

The intimacy of their close proximity isn't lost on them. Eren sees Levi's eyes soften. He leans down and kisses the older man and is given a wonderful, loving kiss in return. When they part, Levi gently brushes the hair from Eren's eyes.

“I've never met anyone quite like you before, Eren,” Levi states. He caresses the youth's high cheekbone then wraps his hand in Eren's hair and pulls his lips to his mouth once more. This kiss is more passionate and leaves them both breathless. 

From the way their bodies are pressed together, Eren realizes as does Levi that they are both aroused. Eren watches Levi smirk. 

“This tent is pretty small,” he states knowing any acrobatics are out of the question. 

Eren slides his hand over Levi's navel then his crotch and unzips his pants. He reaches in and begins to fondle his genitals. They position themselves in such a way that each can stroke the other. Mutual masturbation. Eren places his mouth over Levi's member and hears a surrendering sigh. Levi encourages Eren to put his hips closer to Levi's head so he can return the favor. Something about the kid's cum taste so enticing. 

Eren is more excited or maybe Levi's just more of a pro but whatever it is, Eren orgasms first. His hips jerk forward forcing his cock down passed Levi's eager lips, mouth, throat but Levi continues to suck on the spent piece, swallowing ever last drop. Eren continues his quest uninterrupted. He fondles, strokes, and sucks Levi's cock patiently coaxing him to reach his peak. 

“Eren,” he pleads, “Oh, shit Eren, don't stop.” 

Eren has no intention of stopping. He likes sucking Levi off. It is one of the few times he feels fully in control of the situation. Plus the sighs, swearwords, and surrenders are so pleasing to his ears. “Damn it!” Levi says as he struggles against his own desires. “Fuck!” he screams as he finally submits to the others insistent though glorious mouth.

With a great rush of relief, Levi's hips jerk sporadically as his dick delivers its hot, sticky load. Eren eagerly swallows what is offered and places Levi's piece back inside his clothing. 

With a sleepy sigh Levi says, “I'll be able to sleep well tonight,” and Eren laughs. He flips back around to face Levi and kisses him goodnight. “You are something truly special, Eren Jaeger. Don't ever change.”

* * *

“Doctor, are you really for the first test subject?” Nurse Hitch asks.

“Yes, please send him in,” Dr. Jaeger replies. 

The child is brought to him. He can't be more than four or five. He has an unruly mop of brown hair. When Grisha looks into the child's eyes to reassure him that it will only take a moment, he sees green eyes gazing back at him. Trusting green eyes full of curiosity and hope. Grisha swabs the area and inserts the needle while asking, “What's your name son?”

“Aaron,” the boy replies.

Dr. Jaeger stops as his blood runs cold. He slowly looks up into the kid's face and says, “What did you say your name is?”

“Aaron, sir,” the child states again.

Grisha glances at the child's file laying on the cart beside him. Sure enough the kid's first name is Aaron. Unruly brown hair...green eyes...

Grisha yanks the needle out of the child's vein without injecting the serum. He grabs hold of a pen lying on top of Aaron's folder and scribbles something then takes the orphan by the hand and says, “Would you like to live with me?”

“Sure!” the kid adds excitedly.

“Good, let's go,” Grisha says as he grabs his jacket and keys and walks away from his office. He walks passed the guards, then right out of the building with little Aaron at his side. Once he reaches his car he tells Gunther, “This child is your new charge even over me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Erd opens the door for Dr. Jaeger and he tells them their new destination. It's a lovely cottage over looking a crystal clear blue lake.

Nurse Hitch returns and says, “Are you ready for your next test subject, doctor?” She looks around the empty office calling, “Doctor? Dr. Jaeger,” but the doctor has already left. She picks up Aaron's folder and reads the words, “I Quit!” scribbled there in bold print. It's an unusual feeling, but Nurse Hitch smiles with pride at the doctor's desertion. 

* * *  
If it wasn't for the operation his mom desperately needs, Reiner would desert his post. This shit is nothing more than a highly organized and well funded gang posing as a reputable company. Don't do what they say and you're a stain on the blacktop. No different from the Titans he and Bert were tight with. Shit! When you're stuck between a rock and a hard place, life can surely suck.

Reiner feels sorry for the kid they're hunting. He's barely a man and if they capture him, he'll be caged for the rest of his life. “Bert, I've got to tell you, I'm not feeling too good about what we're doing.”

“You mean hunting these two like animals?”

“Yeah, it just feels wrong,” Reiner says.

“How else are you going to make enough money to fund your mom's surgery?” Hoover asks.

Reiner rubs his hand over his face then through his hair. Aside from Bert, Reiner's mother is the only other person who's ever stood by him. She's the only one he grew up knowing would always be there for him. She doesn't deserve to die, but does Mr. Kaney?” 

Levi's brazen heroic actions helped Reiner face the Titans and demand his release. Their Leader Moblit was shocked when the two of them demanded he give them their freedom. Usually members are for life which admittedly is fairly short, but they won the challenge so Moblit agreed. He also left the door open if they ever chose to return.

“So,” Bert asks softly, “what do you want to do, Reiner? It's up to you. Do we go or do we stay?”

Reiner pinches the bridge of his nose saying, “I'm getting a headache. Let's sleep on it. Maybe something else will come to me.”

Wrapped in the warmth of Eren's arms, Levi is content for probably the first time in his lonely life. Eren fills him with hope and offers up love, trust, and acceptance...all things Levi isn't used to receiving freely. Eren moves to hug him more tightly and Levi rolls away from him. Oh, the heat pressed against his back feels so nice. And Levi begins to dream again.


	13. ANGST ENDING...SKIP IF YOU LIKE FLUFF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Author's Note: I couldn't decide which ending I should go with so I provided both. Choose which way you want the story to end (fluff or angst) and read it or read both. It's totally up to you. 
> 
> PS: I like the fact that Eren doesn't talk in this fanfic. The fact that he seems to talk non-stop in a couple of the fanfics I've written is a bit annoying at times even for me and I wrote them! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.
> 
> ** Kristina Moon is the Author of: The Lord of Wolf Castle & The Lord of Shadows which are both available from Xlibris dot com.

ENDING number 1 (angst):

Commander Pixis is no slouch at picking up trails. He easily follows Eren and Levi's tracks. Once his group arrives on the ridge they find a small tent with two occupants.

Levi is the first to realize they are not alone. Commander Pixis leans down to the opening and says, “Good morning gentlemen. Come out slowly, no sudden moves. Levi starts to do as instructed and Eren grabs hold of him, holding him back.

Eren touches Levi's hip. The knife, then he touches his nape.

“Oh, shit,” Levi realizes Eren is telling him to kill him. He realizes the kid would rather die than return to the circus at the foot of the mountain. “Are you sure?” Levi asks.

Eren nods

“Gentlemen, I'll give you to the count of five to comply. One...”

Levi leans in to kiss Eren's lips.

“Two...”

“I love you, Eren,”

“Three...“

Eren holds up his hand signing, “I love you.”

“Four...”

And that's when Levi pulls his clip point knife from it's holder. With one smooth move he slices the nape of Eren's neck. The boy falls against his chest as he loses consciousness and Levi say, “Goodbye, my beloved,” as Eren dies in his arms. 

Tears cascade from the older man's eyes as the life drains from the only person he's ever truly loved. 

“What did you do?” Commander Pixis shouts. “Why is he bleeding?”

Reiner and Bert look on wondering what to do now. Mr. Kaney is crying...actually crying, and they don't understand what has just happened. Looking up into the Commander's face Levi says, “I can't live without him,” and uses the same knife to slit his own throat.

“Fuck!” Commander Pixis hisses. “Damn it, get them out of there,” he shouts to Bert and Reiner, but it's too late. Levi and Eren have joined the legions of the dead. In death, they have finally gained their Wings of Freedom.


	14. FLUFF ENDING...SKIP IF YOU LIKE ANGEST!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Author's Note: I couldn't decide which ending I should go with so I provided both. Choose which way you want the story to end (fluff or angst) and read it or read both. It's totally up to you. 
> 
> PS: I like the fact that Eren doesn't talk in this fanfic. The fact that he seems to talk non-stop in a couple of the fanfics I've written is a bit annoying at times even for me and I wrote them! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.
> 
> ** Kristina Moon is the Author of: The Lord of Wolf Castle & The Lord of Shadows which are both available from Xlibris dot com.

ENDING 2 (FLUFF)

Commander Pixis is no slouch at picking up trails. He easily follows Eren and Levi's tracks. Once his group arrives on the ridge they find a small tent with two occupants.

Levi is the first to realize they are not alone. Commander Pixis leans down to the opening and says, “Good morning gentlemen. Come out slowly, no sudden moves. Levi starts to do as instructed but Eren grabs hold of him, holding him back.

Eren touches Levi's hip. The knife, then he touches his nape.

“Oh, shit,” Levi realizes Eren is telling him to kill him. He realizes the kid would rather die than return to the circus at the foot of the mountain. “Are you sure?” Levi asks.

Eren nods

“Gentlemen, I'll give you to the count of five to comply. One...”

Levi leans in to kiss Eren's lips.

“Two...”

“I love you, Eren,”

“Three...“

Eren holds up his hand signing, “I love you.”

“Four...”

“Stop!” Reiner shouts. “Commander, I have a proposition for Mr. Kaney.”

Levi looks out still holding Eren close. Still poised ready to take the young man's life.

Reiner bends down and while looking into Levi's eyes asks, “Did you get the reward money for finding Eren and Carla Jaeger?”

“I did,” Levi admits.

“May I see your satellite phone, Commander,” Reiner states.

“Mr. Kaney, my mom needs surgery that cost nearly $50,000. The reward you received is $250,000, correct?”

“Yes but I did spend about $23,000 to pay off my shitty house and shitty car,” Levi states not certain what Braun's driving at. 

“Are you willing to share your reward with us? $50,000 each should be plenty to get my mother's surgery, Commander Pixis vacation in the Bahamas and Bert's...well, just call it a nice reward to grant you your freedom.”

Reiner hands Levi the satellite phone. It has internet capabilities so Levi can easy transfer the money into another account electronically.

“And you'll leave us in peace?” Levi asks.

“Sure, I have no reason to kill you or drag the kid back to those assholes if I can get my mom the surgery she needs,” Braun admits. “Commander Pixis just wants to retire. Hoover, well, you know the shit hole we come from. $50,000 will go along way for the two of us.”

Levi starts to pull up his account information. “Where do you want the money sent?”

Commander Pixis smiles saying, “The Cayman Islands First Bank and Trust, Account E7321389DG.”

Reiner smiles saying, “You had that set up in case we got the money, didn't you?”

“Of course,” Commander Pixis admits. “I don't want the government taking my reward.”

Levi says, “It's asking for a pass code.”

Commander Pixis reaches for the phone. He punches in his ten digit code and presses enter.

Once the money is securely transferred, Commander Pixis says, “Take care, Levi...Eren. I'm off to Nassau.”

Both Reiner and Bert follow their Commander back down the mountain.

Levi sheaves his knife and looks into Jaeger's eyes. He kisses the kid hard, eagerly reaching for him. They rub their hips against one another desperately wanting to prove that they're alive and finally free! 

“Eren,” Levi says passionately. “Oh, shit, that feels great but we're going to make an awful mess.”

“Levi,” he adds with a tip of his head as if to say, “who gives a fuck.”

Levi and Eren weren't bothered again by the members of The Survey and Research Corporation since Dr. Jaeger's absence caused the company to fold within a year. 

Mike and Hanji have set up house in a little cabin by the lake and wonder often about whatever became of Eren Jaeger. 

Erwin Smith is head of the special ops division of Shina Investigations Company in Tokyo, Japan.

Marco Bott, Jean Kirstein, and Connie Springer are currently serving their first tour of duty in Afghanistan. 

Reiner Braun's mother had her operation and is currently awaiting the birth of her first grandbaby. Reiner and Berthold Hoover followed Commander Pixis all the way to Nassau and the three of them have become beach bums, surfing by day and cruising for chicks by night. Well, Commander Pixis cruises for chicks while Bert and Reiner laugh at his antics and work as bouncers for a local club.


End file.
